


다섯 개의 시선

by mjay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjay/pseuds/mjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>릭 그라임스는 교도소와 바깥세상을 나누는 두 개의 울타리 중 안쪽 울타리에 바짝 기대서 개가 어떤 것이라도 좋으니 행동을 취하기를 기다렸다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	다섯 개의 시선

**Author's Note:**

> 릭/데릴 배포지 Shut up and take this의 개인 파트.  
> 시즌 3 스포일러 및 고어 묘사가 있습니다.
> 
> 다른 분의 글은 여기에서: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1253566

우드버리에서 사람들이 합류했을 무렵부터 개 한 마리가 교도소 주변에서 어슬렁거렸다. 워커가 다가오면 개는 빠르게 도망쳤다가 교도소 주변이 한산해지면 다시 나타났다. 릭 그라임스는 개를 가까이서 본 적이 있었다. 개는 갈비뼈 윤곽이 다 보일 정도로 말랐고 오물이 묻은 털에서는 악취가 풍겼다. 교도소 울타리는 죽은 자를 막기엔 효과적일지 몰라도 냄새를 막는 데는 전혀 쓸모가 없었다.

릭 그라임스는 교도소와 바깥세상을 나누는 두 개의 울타리 중 안쪽 울타리에 바짝 기대서 개가 어떤 것이라도 좋으니 행동을 취하기를 기다렸다. 그는 개가 자신에게 꼬리를 흔들거나 혀를 쭉 빼서 존재를 과시하거나 어떠한 동정을 구할 것이라고 기대했다. 하지만 개는 혀를 빼물지도 않았고 꼬리를 흔들지도 않았다. 개는 사람처럼 입을 꽉 다문 채 바깥 울타리에서 릭 그라임스를 바라보다가 죽은 자를 피해 숲으로 갔다. 개는 자꾸만 아래로 내려가는 머리를 억지로 세우기를 반복하며 워커의 옆을 빠르게 스쳐 지나갔다. 움직이는 시체들은 개의 존재를 뒤늦게 눈치채곤 했다. 개가 그들보다 빠르게 움직여서인지, 아니면 악취에 산 짐승의 냄새가 가려져서인지는 알 수 없었다. 시체들은 이미 사라진 개에게 미련을 갖지 않고 가만히 교도소 안쪽 울타리에 서 있는 릭 그라임스를 향해 움직이는 것을 택했다.

릭은 개의 생존법을 알고 싶은 동시에 알고 싶지 않았다. 릭은 개가 어디로 갔는지 살펴보다가 숲으로 사라진 실루엣을 찾지 못하고 단념할 무렵에야 두 울타리 사이로 이동해 몰려드는 시체들의 머리에 크로우바를 쑤셔 넣곤 했다. 그는 해가 지기 전에 울타리 주변으로 모여드는 워커들을 처리해야겠다고 생각했다. 개가 나타나는 날마다 그는 다섯 명가량의 사람들을 모아 울타리로 나왔다. 하지만 개에 대해 말하는 사람이 아무도 없었기 때문에 릭은 단 한 번도 개 얘기를 꺼내지 않았다.

그는 개를 볼 때마다 보안관 시절에 맡았던 자살 사건을 떠올렸다. 자살한 남자는 맥스 또는 코디라고 이름을 붙인 개를 한 마리 키웠다. 맥스 또는 코디, 어쨌거나 그 개는 교도소 주변을 맴도는 개와 비슷했다. 릭이 현장에 도착했을 때 개는 흙탕물을 뒤집은 탓에 까맣게 물든 털을 정원의 풀 위에 비벼대고 있었다. 다행히도 굶주린 개가 주인을 먹어치웠다는 식의 끔찍한 일은 일어나지 않았다. 남자가 엽총으로 머리를 쏘는 소리에 이웃 세 명이 바로 신고를 했다. 개는 총소리에 약간 놀란 눈치이긴 했지만, 사람을 아주 잘 따랐다. 릭이 문을 두드리는 동안 셰인은 개를 기둥에 묶었다. 이웃들의 말에 따르면 남자는 개 한 마리를 키우며 혼자 살았다고 한다. 혼자 있는 집에서 총소리가 났다는 것은 자살 또는 다른 사람의 침입이라는 두 가지 답안이 있었다. 릭은 남자의 이름을 부르며(하지만 이제는 이름을 떠올릴 수 없다) 문을 억지로 열고 들어갔다.

남자는 응접실 소파에 앉아있었으며 그의 품에는 12게이지 산탄총이 있었다. 그의 오른쪽 관자놀이에는 그을린 자국과 총구가 머리를 뚫고 지나간 흔적만이 남아있었으나, 그 반대편은 형태를 알아보기가 어려울 정도였다. 피부는 너덜너덜하게 찢겨있었고 반만 남은 머리 부분은 뼛조각과 피로 어지럽혀져 있었다. 남자의 사라진 왼쪽 머리와 온전히 남아있는 왼쪽 어깨 너머, 소파 위로 피와 살점, 두개골 파편이 추상화를 모사하고 있었다.

가까이 다가가자 산탄이 머릿속에서 터지면서 방적사처럼 꼬인 남자의 피부와 근육이 보였다. 릭은 숨을 들이켰다. 그러고 보니 출입 일지에 서명했던가? 그의 두뇌는 이 현장을 제대로 보는 것을 미루기 위해 필사적으로 다른 일거리를 만들고 있었다.

릭 그라임스는 현장 출입 일지를 작성하기 위해 손을 들어 올려 시간을 확인했다. 손목시계에서 나는 초침 소리는 탁상시계에서 나는 것만큼이나 컸다. 릭은 지나치게 큰 소리에 의아해하며 시간이 5시 59분에서 6시로 바뀌는 것을 보는 동시에 꿈에서 깨어났다.

릭은 여섯 시를 알리는 탁상시계의 알람 스위치를 가볍게 누르고 몸을 일으켰다. 온몸이 축축했다. 침대 시트가 식은땀에 젖어있을 것은 확인할 필요도 없었다. 그는 팔을 들어 올려 셔츠 소매로 이마의 식은땀을 대충 닦아냈다. 릭은 천천히 눈을 깜박였다. 눈에 모래가 들어간 듯 눈꺼풀을 움직이기가 어려웠다. 알코올을 끼얹은 듯 얼굴 전체에 열이 훅훅 올라왔다. 릭은 퀭한 눈 밑을 손가락으로 거칠게 문지르다가 비좁은 감방 침대에서 일어났다. 물이 나오지 않는 세면대 위에는 깨끗하게 닦인 콜트 파이슨이 있었다.

그는 리볼버의 실린더를 열고 탄환을 모두 빼냈다. 실린더를 닫고 공이치기를 뒤로 당겼다가 앞으로 밀어낸 다음 다시 실린더를 열었다. 릭은 실린더에 탄환을 모두 넣고 실린더를 옆으로 닫았다. 실린더는 좋은 차가 움직이듯 부드럽게 제자리를 찾아 들어갔다. 릭은 총을 든 손목을 움직여 6인치 배럴이 빛을 받아 내는 광택을 바라보다가 홀스터에 총을 집어넣었다.

 

베스가 먼저 일어나 주디스를 돌보고 있었다. 릭은 베스 대신 주디스를 안았다. 아기는 조금씩 자라고 있었다. 릭은 팔로 주디스의 무게를 가늠하며 아기의 머리에 입을 맞췄다. 주디스는 릭의 가슴팍에 손을 올려놓았다가 그의 수염으로 손을 뻗었다. 까슬한 감각이 신기한 것인지 주디스는 릭의 수염에서 한참 동안 손을 뗄 줄 몰랐다. 릭이 주디스의 손가락을 가볍게 깨물자 주디스는 까르르 웃었다. 아기 웃음소리가 감옥에 메아리처럼 퍼졌고 그것을 알람으로 여기기라도 하는 듯 여기저기서 낡은 스프링이 삐걱대는 소리와 발소리가 들렸다. 칼이 눈을 비비며 나왔다.

안녕, 아빠.

주디스는 칼을 알아보고 손을 뻗었다. 칼은 여동생의 머리카락을 헤집어놓다가 베스를 따라 아침을 준비하러 갔다. 잠시 후 둘은 빈 그릇과 통조림 몇 개를 가져왔다. 어제보다 수가 적었다. 베스가 릭에게 젖병을 건넸다. 릭은 사람들을 기다리며 주디스의 입에 젖병을 물렸다. 주디스는 플라스틱병을 손으로 잡았다. 온도가 맞는지 쉬지 않고 마셨다. 잘 먹네. 언제 다가온 것인지 데릴이 릭의 어깨에 손을 얹으며 말했다. 릭은 조용히 미소 지었다.

이게 전부야? 데릴은 테이블에 놓인 통조림을 보고 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 릭은 고개를 끄덕였다.

그들은 얼마 없는 아침을 나누며 물자 조달을 나갈 인원을 정하기로 했다. 제일 먼저 데릴이 자진했다. 모두 고개를 끄덕이며 냄새가 지독한 콩 통조림을 열었다. 한때 칼은 이 통조림을 아주 싫어했다. 전혀 냄새가 날 리가 없는 새 통조림을 봐도 인상을 쓴 채 코를 틀어막곤 했다. 하지만 시체가 지배하는 세상에서는 썩는 냄새밖에 나지 않았기 때문에 통조림 냄새가 고약하다고 말할 사람은 없었다. 릭은 입안에서 힘없이 뭉개지는 콩을 대충 씹다가 삼켰다. 그는 빈 통조림 캔을 확인했다. 이제 정말로 남은 것이 없었다.

그들에겐 적어도 탄환, 배터리, 무엇이든 좋으니 먹을 수 있는 것, 연료가 필요했다. 만일의 사태를 대비해 감옥에는 최대한 많은 사람이 남아있기로 했다. 거버너가 사라진 뒤로 2주가 흘렀지만, 아직 안전을 확신할 수는 없었다. 릭은 2주 동안 얼마나 많은 것들이 변하거나 변하지 않을 수 있는지 알았다.

종이가 없었기 때문에 그들은 한 마디 한 마디를 또렷하게 말하고 확실히 새겨들어야 했다. 물자 조달로는 식량 확보에 한계가 있으니 최대한 빨리 방법을 찾아야 해요. 그러기 위해선 일단 물이 필요하겠지. 감옥 근처의 강에서 물을 가져다가 쓸 수 있으면 좋을 텐데. 아마 감옥 내부에 기반시설이 마련되어 있을 텐데 어떻게 잘 이용하느냐가…… 릭은 그들의 말을 들으며 수첩이 있으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 예전에 그는 수첩에 많은 것들을 적었다. 학교 앞에서 칼을 기다리기, 설탕이 적은 시리얼 사기, 저지방 우유, 지역 농가에서 배달해온 달걀, 20세 남성, 백인, 샷건, 자살…….

제가 가죠. 릭은 머리를 가득 채우는 불쾌한 기억들을 지우기 위해 충동적으로 말했다. 데릴과 같이 가겠습니다.

릭이 데릴과 함께 가는 것을 반갑게 여기는 사람은 없었다. 릭은 그가 어떤 위치에 있는지, 또는 사람들이 그를 어떻게 보는지 알고 있었다. 만약 일이 잘못 되기라도 한다면? 교도소에서도 얼마든지 잘못될 수 있었다.

저도 같이 가요.

그러나 몇 분도 지나지 않아 릭은 데릴과 함께 가기로 한 자신의 결정을 후회했다.

칼.

필요한 것만 챙겨서 바로 오면 되잖아요.

칼의 퉁명스런 말에 릭은 데릴을 보았다. 하지만 데릴은 칼의 고집에 크게 반대하지 않았다.

총은 잘 쏘잖아. 데릴이 말했다. 릭은 칼에게서 총을 빼앗고 싶었다. 하지만 그는 자신이 칼에게 아무런 요구도 하지 못할 것임을 알았다. 칼이 따라올 줄 알았다면 데릴을 다른 사람들과 보냈을 것이다.

우드버리 출신 생존자가 식량을 구할 수 있을 만한 곳을 알고 있었다. 하지만 그는 얼마 전 감옥 문을 세우는 작업 도중 다리를 다쳐 릭, 데릴, 칼과 함께 갈 수 없었다. 릭은 아쉬움을 감추지 못하며 지도에 위치를 표시했다. 그는 생존자의 이름을 떠올려보려고 했다. 분명 며칠 전까지만 해도 문제없이 외우고 있던 이름이었지만 갑자기 떠올릴 수 없었다. 릭은 요즘 들어 이런 일이 자주 있다고 생각했다.

우드버리에서 약간 떨어진 곳에 작은 마을이 있었다. 우드버리가 건재하던 시절엔 시체들의 소굴이었지만 몇 번에 걸쳐서 시체를 처리하는 작업을 거쳤기 때문에 지금은 많이 한산할 것이라고 했다. 죽은 자들 틈을 파고들어 필요한 것들을 훔칠 수 있는 사람은 거의 없었을 것이다. 다른 것들은 몰라도 식량만큼은 챙길 수 있을 거라고도 했다. 식량만 챙기더라도 꽤 큰 수확을 얻는 것이나 다름없었기 때문에 그들은 서둘러 출발하기로 했다.

그렇다면 이미 우드버리에서 물건을 챙겼을 텐데요.

릭의 말에 생존자는 고개를 저었다.

그 전에 우리가 여기 왔는걸요.

차를 타고 가면 금방인 거리였지만 길에 무엇이 있을지 모르는 일이었다. 그들은 최악의 상황을 상상하며 짐을 넉넉히 넣을 수 있는 큰 가방 세 개에 총탄과 사냥용 칼을 나눠 담았다. 칼은 권총에서 소음기를 떼어냈다. 차 트렁크에는 만일을 대비한 연료와 산탄총 두 자루를 넣었다. 칼은 뒷좌석에 앉았고 릭이 운전하기로 했다. 데릴은 조수석에 앉아 무릎을 굽혀 발을 글러브 박스 위에 올렸다. 릭은 데릴에게 말을 걸려다가 조용히 시동을 걸었다. 글렌은 아직 완성되지 않은 문 옆에서 차가 릭과 데릴, 칼이 탄 차가 오기를 기다리고 있었다. 네 바퀴가 흙과 자갈 위를 구르자 흙먼지가 낮게 일어났다. 글렌은 차가 다가오는 순간에 문을 열었다. 죽은 자들이 울타리 안으로 들어오기 전에 차는 교도소를 빠져나갔고 글렌은 재빠르게 문을 닫았다.

릭은 워커를 피해 휠을 오른쪽으로 돌렸다. 무성하게 자란 잡초를 따라 하는 것처럼 시체들은 풀밭 여기저기에 서 있었고 느리게 움직였다. 검은색 또는 회색으로 칠한 볼링 핀들을 보는 기분을 느끼던 릭의 시야에 조금 다른 형태의 실루엣이 들어왔다. 길쭉하게 서 있는 죽은 자들 사이에서 키가 작고 가로로 긴 동물이 보였다. 하지만 릭은 그 동물을 보고도 큰 감흥을 느끼지 못했다. 그동안 시체를 물어뜯는 들개들을 여러 번 보았기 때문이기도 하고, 저 개가 교도소 주변을 맴돈 지 오래되었기 때문이기도 했다.

데릴과 칼은 개에 대해 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 릭은 그들도 자신처럼 저 마른 개에게 별 동정심을 느끼지 않는 것인지 궁금해졌다. 어쩌면 아직 개를 발견하지 못했을 수도 있다. 릭은 리어 뷰 미러로 개의 실루엣을 보다가 도로로 시선을 돌렸다. 저 개가 나타난 지도 꽤 된 것 같았다. 문득 릭은 데릴이 추파카브라 얘길 하던 것을 떠올렸다.

추파카브라 말인데.

뭐?

릭이 말을 했지만 데릴은 어떤 맥락에서 그가 괴물 개 얘기를 하는 것인지 이해하지 못하는 눈치였다. 릭은 고개를 저었다. 칼은 뒷좌석에서 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 그의 시선을 느끼기란 어려운 일이 아니었다. 릭은 운전대를 꽉 잡았다.

추파카브라는 왜? 잠시 후 데릴이 물었다.

뭐?

아까… 잊어버려. 운전에 집중하자고.

릭은 어깨를 으쓱였다.

그런 식으로 운전하면 엄청나게 불안한 거 아시죠. 칼이 말했다. 의도가 명백한 단어들의 조합에 릭은 작게 한숨을 쉬었다.

 

토마스, 그렉, 제이콥슨, 누구였건 간에 우드버리 출신 생존자의 말대로 마을에는 움직이는 시체들이 별로 없었다. 문이 열린 차와 움직이지 않는 시체들이 도로와 집 사이에 어지럽게 늘어서 있었다. 우드버리의 주민은 워커를 정리할 생각은 하지 않았던 것 같았다. 릭은 마을 입구에 차를 세웠다. 릭은 트렁크에서 엽총 두 정을 꺼내 하나는 데릴에게 건넸고 하나는 그가 챙겼다. 칼에게는 탄환이 가득 찬 베레타 92 탄창 두 개를 주었다. 여분의 탄환과 사냥용 칼이 들어있는 가방은 각자 챙겼다.

오른쪽 집부터 시작해서 왼쪽으로 돌아오지. 챙길 것만 챙기고 바로 빠져나가는 거야.

릭은 관자놀이에서 턱을 타고 목으로 흐르는 땀을 손등으로 닦았다. 구름이 잔뜩 낀 회색 하늘과는 달리 아스팔트는 열을 뿜어냈다. 그들은 일렬로 적당한 간격을 유지하며 오른쪽 첫 번째 집의 대문을 열었다. 마당에 수영장이 있는 집이었다. 수영장 바닥에는 물이 고여있었다. 시체 한 구가 그 안에 누워있었다. 칼이 마당에 굴러다니던 돌 하나를 집어들어 풀장의 시체에 던졌다. 썩은 물 위로 돌이 굴러떨어질 뿐이었지 시체는 움직이지 않았다. 데릴이 앞섰고 그다음은 칼, 릭은 맨 뒤에 있었다.

첫 번째 집에는 옥수수 캔 다섯 개가 있었다. 이미 누가 다녀간 듯 집은 엉망이었다. 그들은 옥수수 캔을 나눠 담고 두 번째 집으로 들어갔다. 두 번째 집은 마당에 수영장이 없다는 것을 빼곤 첫 번째 집과 구조가 거의 비슷했기에 그들은 쉽게 집 안을 탐색할 수 있었다. 두 번째 집에서는 악취가 났다. 데릴은 욕설을 내뱉으며 냉장고 문을 닫았다. 원재료를 알 수 없는 새까만 부패물이 냉장고 문틈으로 흘렀다. 칼이 헛구역질하며 부엌을 빠져나갔다. 릭은 칼을 말리지 않았다. 데릴은 부패물이 없는 부분에 발을 디디며 찬장과 서랍을 열었다. 역시나 비어있었다. 데릴이 간 길을 되돌아올 때 릭은 그에게 손을 뻗었으나 데릴은 얼굴을 살짝 찡그리고는 릭의 어깨를 툭 칠뿐이었다. 릭은 목덜미를 긁적였다.

칼이 화장실에서 약 몇 가지를 찾았다. 하지만 진통제를 빼고는 유통기한이 2년 이상 지난 것들이라 버리기로 했다.

그들은 계단을 올라갔다. 문을 하나하나 차례대로 열어보았다. 옷가지와 침대가 먼지를 뒤집어쓴 것 외에는 딱히 특별할 것이 없는 광경이었다. 방에서는 시체 냄새가 아닌 먼지 냄새가 났다. 릭은 세상과 분리된 것 같은 공간을 보다가 칼이 재채기를 시작하고 나서야 방문을 닫았다.

데릴이 마지막 방문을 열자 벽에 기대앉은 시체가 보였다. 엽총 한 정이 시체의 앞에 놓여있었고, 시체의 머리는 절반밖에 남아있지 않았다. 엽총을 입에 넣고 쏜 것이 분명했다. 뇌가 없는 시체는 움직일 수 없었으므로 데릴은 방 안으로 들어가 바닥에 떨어져 있던 엽총을 챙겼다. 그 외에 챙길만한 물건은 없어 보였다. 릭은 데릴이 방에서 나온 뒤로도 피와 두개골 파편, 근육 조각이 튄 자국이 남은 벽지를 한참 동안 바라보았다.

 

다섯 번째 집에는 꼬리가 잘린 개 한 마리가 있었다. 어떻게 그 오랜 시간 동안 집 안에서 지낸 것인지는 알 수 없었지만, 개는 분명히 그 자리에 있었다. 개의 뒤편에는 검은색 목줄이 땅에 떨어져 있었다. 목줄 주변에는 뼛조각과 옅은 갈색 털 뭉치가 쌓여있었다.

꼬리가 잘린 개는 마르고 지저분했으며 그들이 가까이 다가가자 정원 반대편에서 우편함이 있는 울타리 쪽으로 뛰어와 짖기 시작했다. 그것은 호의적으로 들리는 소리가 아니었으며, 그들은 개를 진정시킬 방도를 찾을 수가 없었다. 개가 입을 벌리고 짖을 때마다 침이 풀 위로 후두둑 떨어졌다. 때가 낀 파란 목줄에는 개의 이름이 쓰여있었지만 개가 머리를 세게 흔들어대는 통에 이름을 알 수도 없었다. 개는 울타리 아랫부분을 앞발로 긁어대며 계속해서 짖었다. 개의 이빨은 날카로웠다. 울타리를 뛰어넘지는 못하는 것이 다행이었다.

워커들이 몰려오겠어. 데릴이 말했다. 릭은 데릴과 시선을 교환했다. 개가 입을 다물 길은 단 두 가지 경우뿐이었다. 데릴이 석궁을 들어 올리려는 찰나 릭은 그의 손을 잡았다. 릭은 칼의 가방에서 옥수수 캔 한 통을 꺼냈다. 오프너 없이도 뚜껑을 딸 수 있는 캔이었다. 릭은 캔 뚜껑을 따고 울타리 안쪽으로 팔을 뻗어 옥수수 한 캔을 바닥에 흘렸다. 개가 기다렸다는 듯 땅에 떨어진 옥수수를 먹기 시작했다.

그들은 왼쪽 집을 둘러보기로 했다. 계속해서 오른쪽 집을 보다가는 개가 다시 짖을지도 모르겠다고 생각했기 때문이다. 왼쪽 다섯 번째 집 앞에서 그들은 주변에 죽은 자들이 나타나지는 않았는지 확인했다.

릭.

문을 열기 직전 데릴이 릭을 불렀다. 데릴은 왼쪽 다섯 번째 집의 화단을 턱으로 가리켰다. 아직 꽃이 피지 않은 화분 밑에 물이 흐른 흔적이 있었다. 죽은 자들은 화분에 물을 주지 않았다. 릭은 그의 앞에 서 있는 칼의 어깨를 잡았다. 칼은 얼떨떨한 표정으로 릭과 화분을 번갈아 보다가 피스톨을 제대로 쥐었다. 릭은 데릴과 시선을 주고받으며 칼의 앞으로 갔다. 데릴은 석궁을 든 채 문 옆의 기둥에 바짝 붙어 노크했다. 하지만 안에서는 아무런 소리도 들리지 않았다. 데릴은 릭에게 짧게 고개를 끄덕인 뒤에 문을 벌컥 열었고 릭은 왼손으로 사냥용 칼 손잡이를 쥐고 오른손으로 피스톨을 든 채 먼저 집 안으로 들어갔다. 데릴과 칼은 릭을 따라갔다.

집은 벽지만 조금 다를 뿐이지 다른 집들과 내부 구조가 거의 비슷했다. 작은 꽃이 줄기와 일렬로 늘어선 무늬 벽지에는 피가 한 방울도 묻어있지 않았다. 복도에는 작은 테이블이 하나 있었고 그 위에는 꽃병과 노부부의 사진이 있었다. 꽃병에 꽂힌 꽃은 더위로 축 늘어져 있었다. 릭은 데릴과 나란히 서서 걸었다. 그는 갑자기 튀어나올 수도 있는 사람 또는 죽은 자에 대비해서 콜트 파이슨을 단단히 쥐었다. 릭은 복도 오른쪽으로 연결된 응접실에 먼저 들어갔다. 아무도 없는 것을 확인하자 칼이 그의 옆을 지나쳐 2층으로 올라가는 계단을 밟았다.

데릴은 반대편에서 부엌과 화장실을 확인했다. 릭은 칼이 2층 방문을 여닫는 것을 지켜보다가 응접실 옆의 작은 침실로 들어갔다.

아무도 없어. 데릴이 말했다.

마찬가지야.

릭이 대답했다. 그는 총을 홀스터에 집어넣었다. 침실 창문으로 정돈된 뒷마당이 보였다. 릭은 창가로 걸어갔다. 마당에는 큰 나무가 있었고 나무에는 그네가 매달려 있었다. 그네는 천천히 앞뒤로 흔들리고 있었다. 뒷마당에는 어린이가 갖고 놀 만한 장난감이 몇 개 있었을 뿐이지 시체는 찾아볼 수 없었다. 손톱만 한 파리 몇 마리가 유리창을 두드렸다. 눈을 감자 그 소리가 유리창에 누군가가 노크를 하는 것처럼 들렷다. 릭은 두 눈을 감은 채 들리는 소리에 집중했다. 파리는 계속해서 유리창에 부딪혔고 반대편 집에서 개가 짖는 소리가 다시 들리기 시작했다. 데릴이 찬장이나 서랍을 여닫을 때마다 쇠와 나무가 뻑뻑한 소리를 냈다. 칼은 아직 위층에 있는 것인지 발소리가 들렸다. 하지만 위에서 한 사람이 낼 수 있는 것 이상의 소리가 들렸다. 칼? 릭이 아들을 불렀다.

칼?

…손…

칼?

…아빠, 아빠!

릭은 응접실로 나가 위를 올려다보았다. 칼이 한 남자에게 총을 겨눈 채 서 있었다. 데릴은 남자에게 석궁을 겨냥했다. 쏘지 마세요. 남자의 목소리에는 힘이 없었다. 그는 며칠간 굶은 듯한 몰골을 하고 있었다. 아마 살이 조금 붙었더라면 훨씬 젊어 보였을 것이다. 그는 20대에서 30대 사이로 보였고, 목덜미와 팔뚝에는 긁힌 상처가 있었다. 그는 상황이 자신에게 불리하게 돌아간다는 것을 깨닫고는 오른손에 쥐고 있던 칼을 천천히 바닥에 내려놓았다. 남자의 옷은 피에 젖어 있었다.

어딜 다친 거지?

좀 긁혔어요. 이건 다른 사람 피에요.

여기로 내려와야겠어. 릭은 보안관 시절의 말투로 말했다. 남자는 겁에 질린 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 손을 든 채로 내려와. 남자는 칼을 지나서 계단을 내려왔다. 그는 다리를 절었으나 릭이 보기에는 상처가 크진 않아 보였다. 데릴과 칼은 릭이 남자의 몸을 수색하고 칼 한 자루를 더 찾아서 빼둘 때까지 그를 겨냥했다. 릭이 고개를 끄덕이자 데릴은 석궁을 내려놓았다. 릭은 남자에게 소파에 앉기를 권했다. 하지만 남자는 앉았다 일어나면 다리가 아프다는 이유로 벽에 기대어 서 있기를 고집했다.

왜 다친 곳도 없이 피투성이인지 설명이 필요할 것 같은데. 릭이 말했다.

다치지 않은 건 아닌데… 이 마을 사람인가요? 아니면 그냥 지나가는 사람?

이쪽이 먼저 물었으니 먼저 대답해봐.

…같이 있던 사람들한테서 묻었어요. 얼마 전 이 근처에 캠프를 지었죠. 이 근방엔 구울이 별로 없어서 당분간 이동하지 않을 계획이었어요.

구울?

네. 그렇게 불렀죠. 그쪽은요?

워커.

괜찮은 이름이네요.

그래서 어떻게 됐지?

…다른 사람들한테 당했어요. 제가 자리를 비운 사이에 쓸고 갔죠. 제 친구들은 이미 서로를 뜯어먹고 있어서… 뒤도 안 보고 도망쳤어요. 다리는 도망치다가 다쳤고요.

그러니까 이 근방 사람은 아니란 뜻이군.

네. 전 버밍엄에서 왔어요.

좋아. 버밍엄. 그러면 집 주인은 어딨지?

네?

릭은 몸을 살짝 앞으로 숙여 버밍엄과 눈을 마주쳤다.

집주인이 아니고서야 화단에 물을 주는 사람은 없어. 이런 날씨에 화분에 물을 준 흔적이 남아있으려면 길어봤자 한 시간이 안 됐을 거야. 집주인은 어디에 있지?

…구울한테 죽었겠죠. 버밍엄은 어깨를 으쓱였다.

한 시간 사이에 워커가 나타나서 주인을 죽였다? 워커라곤 찾아볼 수도 없는 곳이고 그럴만한 흔적도 안 보이는데. 데릴의 말에 남자가 슬그머니 손을 내리려 했지만 데릴이 더 빠르게 움직였다. 그는 잽싸게 석궁을 들어 올려 남자를 겨냥했다. 나라면 가만히 있을 거야. 그가 말했다.

아까 피 묻은 칼을 들고 있었잖아요. 칼이 말했다.

그건… 구울, 워커 때문이었어. 남자는 칼을 노려보았다.

워커는 어디 있지? 데릴이 말했다.

밖에서, 밖에서 죽였어요! 젠장, 난 문이 열려있어서 들어온 것뿐이라고요. 제발 그것 좀 치워줄래요?

워커 피라기엔 너무 빨갛던데. 릭은 데릴이 언제 그걸 본 것인지 알 수 없었다. 버밍엄은 손을 들어 올린 채 벌벌 떨었다. 데릴은 릭을 바라보았다. 릭은 어떻게 대답해야 할지 고민했다. 릭은 데릴을 보며 손을 들어 올렸다가 내렸다. 데릴은 버밍엄을 노려보다가 석궁을 내렸다. 못 미더운 표정이었지만 그는 한마디도 하지 않았다.

칼, 이쪽으로 와라. 릭이 말했다. 칼은 남자를 보고 있다가 릭의 말에 고개를 숙이고 몸을 돌렸다. 그 순간 남자가 칼의 총을 뺏어 들었다. 안전장치가 풀려있었지만, 칼은 방아쇠를 당기지 않았다. 남자도 마찬가지였다. 버밍엄은 칼을 붙잡고 그의 머리에 총구를 들이댔다.

나, 날 보내줘. 그가 말했다. 릭은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 자책감으로 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 애는 놔줘. 릭이 말했으나 버밍엄은 고개를 저었다. 데릴이 석궁을 들려 하자 버밍엄은 칼을 더 가까이 끌어당겼다.

총을 가져가도 좋으니 애만 건드리지 마. 릭이 양손을 들며 다시 한 번 말했다.

집주인들이 여기서 얼마나 오래 살았는지 알아? 자그마치 50년이야.

버밍엄이 말했다.

50년 동안 살면서 구울을 잘도 피했더군. 왜 그럴 것 같아? 조심성이 많은 사람들이었지. 보통 이런 사람들은 창고나 지하실을 마련해두거든. 내가 찾아본 바로 창고는 없었어.

내가 뭘 하면 되지?

지하실을 찾아. 총은 던져놓고.

릭은 버밍엄이 시키는 대로 했다. 홀스터를 벗어서 멀리 던진 뒤 응접실과 이어지는 침실 문을 열었다. 그는 옷장을 열고 바닥에 문이 있는지 확인했으나 아무것도 없었다. 무릎을 꿇고 상체를 숙여 침실 바닥을 꼼꼼하게 살폈으나 문의 흔적은 보이지 않았다. 릭은 응접실로 나왔다. 그는 데릴과 함께 소파를 밀었다. 바닥 3분의 2를 덮고 있던 바닥깔개를 걷어내자 지하실로 통하는 문이 보였다. 릭은 지하실 문을 열었다. 문은 묵직했지만 여러 번 열었던 것인지 부드럽게 열렸다. 그는 돌계단을 내려갔다. 이제 뭘 하지? 릭이 고개를 들고 말했다.

안에 있는 걸 꺼내와.

어두워서 뭐가 있는지 모르겠는데.

손전등이 있겠지. 찾아봐.

릭은 계단을 타고 내려오는 빛줄기와 손의 감각에 의지해 낡은 손전등을 찾았다. 엄지손가락으로 전원 스위치를 밀자 불이 켜졌다. 지하실에는 오래 보관해도 괜찮을 식량과 총기, 사냥 도구가 있었다. 릭은 지하실 내부를 천천히 둘러보았다. 사람 머리만 한 크기의 고기 또는 과일 통조림이 줄을 맞춰 진열되어 있었다. 진공으로 포장한 병에는 초록색 콩이나 옥수수, 식용 기름이 가득 차있었다. 릭은 손목을 틀어 그 옆을 비췄다. 배터리가 낡은 것인지 불빛이 깜박이기 시작해 손전등을 흔들었다. 다시 불이 켜졌다. .357 매그넘탄과 9mm 탄환이 든 박스 외에도 12게이지 산탄 박스, 라이플용 탄환 박스가 있었다. 버밍엄이 잭팟을 터뜨렸다.

뭐가 보여?

음식.

가져와.

버밍엄은 지하실에 윈체스터 사의 라이플과 모스버그 500 12게이지 샷건, 마체테, 사냥용 칼, 도끼, 덫, 접이식 톱이 있다는 것을 모르는 눈치였다. 릭은 고기 캔 하나와 옥수수 병 두 개, 과일 통조림 세 개를 챙겨 계단을 올라갔다. 그는 지하실 문 바로 옆에 캔과 병을 올려놓고 나머지를 더 가지러 내려갔다. 릭은 샷건을 들고 올라갈까 고민했지만, 칼이 위험한 상황에서 허튼 짓을 하고 싶진 않았다. 그는 통조림과 병을 더 들고 올라갔다. 이 정도면 버밍엄도 만족할 것 같았다.

가방에 담아.

버밍엄에게는 가방이 없었기에 데릴이 그의 가방을 내려놓고 입구를 벌려 손으로 잡았다. 릭은 식량을 차곡차곡 챙겨 넣었다. 데릴의 눈빛이 날카로웠으나 릭은 작게 고개를 저었다. 가방이 가득 차자 데릴은 가방을 단단히 닫은 뒤 버밍엄에게 건넸고 버밍엄은 조심스럽게 침실 창문으로 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 이리 가져와. 버밍엄은 한 손으로 창문을 열며 말했다. 데릴은 병이 깨지지 않게 가방을 버밍엄의 앞에 내려놓았다.

버밍엄은 먼저 가방을 창밖으로 던졌다. 현명한 행동이었다. 그는 칼의 어깨를 내리누른 채 몸을 돌려 창가에 걸터앉았다. 그는 집 안쪽으로 고개를 돌린 불편한 자세를 유지하며 총구로 칼의 등을 찌르느라 시체 하나가 기어온 것을 발견하지 못했다. 시체는 버밍엄의 다리를 물어뜯었고 버밍엄은 고통에 칼을 놓쳤다. 칼이 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 몸을 숙였지만, 버밍엄은 칼의 셔츠 자락을 붙잡았다. 죽은 자가 다시 한 번 버밍엄의 다리에 이를 박아 넣자 버밍엄은 끝내 죽은 자의 위로 떨어졌고 그 순간 그는 베레타의 방아쇠를 당겼다. 9mm 탄환이 창을 넘어와 천장과 벽에 박히거나 튕겨 나왔다. 칼은 창틀 바로 밑에서 몸을 숙이고 있었다. 칼!

릭은 칼에게 달려가려고 했으나 데릴이 그의 허리를 잡고 바닥으로 몸을 던졌다. 릭은 데릴을 밀어내려고 했으나 데릴은 팔에서 힘을 풀지 않았다. 릭 정신 차려! 데릴이 릭의 위에서 외쳤다. 버밍엄이 방아쇠를 열다섯 번 당기기까지는 생각보다 오랜 시간이 흘렀다. 어쩌면 단순히 그렇게 느낀 것일지도 모른다. 열다섯 번째 총성이 울리자 적막이 파도처럼 몰려왔다. 죽은 자가 버밍엄을 물어뜯는 소리가 침묵을 채워나갔다. 피가 부글부글 거품을 내며 끓는 소리가 들렸다.

아빠.

칼, 다친 덴, 릭이 말을 끝내기도 전에 칼은 창가에서 일어났다. 괜찮아요. 빨리 돌아가요. 칼은 걱정스러운 표정으로 릭의 팔을 내려다보고 있었다. 릭은 데릴이 그의 위에서 비킨 뒤에야 팔의 통증을 느낄 수 있었다. 릭은 크게 숨을 들이마셨다. 아빠. 칼이 그를 불렀다.

괜찮아. 스쳤을 뿐이야. 릭은 입술을 깨물었다. 그는 데릴의 손을 잡고 자리에서 일어났다. 데릴이 릭에게 무언가를 말하려 했지만 릭은 고개를 저었다. 그는 데릴이 뭘 말할지 이미 알고 있었다.

고마워. 릭이 말했다. 그는 데릴의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 데릴이 작게 웃었다.

그들은 뒷마당에 있는 워커의 머리에 사냥용 칼을 꽂아 넣었다. 버밍엄의 머리에도 똑같은 작업을 거쳤다. 릭은 베레타에 묻은 피를 버밍엄의 셔츠에 닦아낸 뒤 칼에게 건넸다. 돌아가면 관리하는 법을 배우자. 어떻게 닦는지 다시 알려주마. 칼은 안전장치를 확인한 뒤 피스톨을 챙겼다. 칼은 릭을 꽉 끌어안았다. 릭은 왼손으로 칼의 등을 쓸었다. 그들은 버밍엄의 가방을 챙긴 뒤 지하실로 내려갔다. 데릴이 휘파람을 불었다. 남아있는 식량과 샷건, 도끼, 마체테와 사냥용 칼, 덫, 접이식 톱을 한 번에 나를 수는 없어서 집에서 차를 세워둔 곳까지 두 번을 오가야 했다.

돌아가는 길에는 데릴이 운전을 하기로 했다. 릭은 아무렇지 않다고 말했지만, 그의 얼굴은 창백하게 질려있었다. 데릴이 셔츠를 벗어서 노끈처럼 꼰 뒤에 릭의 팔을 묶어 지혈했지만 생각보다 피가 많이 흘렀다.

잠깐 기다리고 있어. 데릴이 차에 시동을 걸 때 릭은 문을 열고 차에서 내렸다. 칼이 그를 불렀지만 데릴은 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

릭은 개가 있던 집으로 걸어갔다. 꼬리가 잘린 개는 아직 그 자리에 있었다. 릭을 발견한 개는 짧은 꼬리를 흔들고 있었다. 이젠 더 줄 게 없단다. 릭이 말했다. 개는 혀를 빼물고 릭을 올려다보았다. 그의 말을 이해한 것일까? 중요하진 않았다.

릭은 개에게 물리지 않기 위해 조심스럽게 마당 문을 열었다. 개는 릭의 주변을 뱅글뱅글 맴돌았다. 릭은 마당으로 들어가 검은 목줄을 집어들었다. 까만 목줄에는 개의 이름이 음각된 이름표가 달려있었다. 릭은 교도소 주변에 나타나는 개의 성별을 알지 못했지만, 다코다 정도면 나쁜 이름은 아니라고 생각했다. 꼬리가 잘린 개는 릭을 계속해서 따라오다가 릭이 차에 올라타자 세 번을 짖더니 반대편으로 걸어가기 시작했다.

릭은 조수석에 올라탔다. 칼은 몸을 숙여 운전석과 조수석 사이로 릭을 바라보았다. 미안해요, 아빠.

네 잘못이 아닌걸. 릭은 몸을 돌려 오른손으로 칼의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 팔에 불이 붙은 듯한 통증이 느껴졌다. 릭은 땀을 닦았다.

 

마을에서 얻은 예상외의 수확으로 그들은 교도소 주변에 덫을 설치할 수 있었다. 무기도 따로 모아둘 수 있을 정도로 수가 늘었다. 덫은 그들의 예상보다 효과적이었다. 비록 토끼 같은 작은 동물만 잡을 수 있었지만 없는 것보단 나았다. 릭은 울타리에 매달린 워커들의 머리에 크로우바를 꽂아넣다가 가장 더운 시간이 지나면 덫을 확인하러 나갔다. 주기적으로 덫에 걸린 짐승들을 잡게 됨에 따라 그는 자연스레 교도소 주변 지리에 대해 데릴이나 미숀만큼 훤히 꿰뚫게 되었다. 릭은 덫을 확인하러 숲으로 나갈 때마다 마을에서 가져온 까만 개목걸이를 챙겼다. 하지만 개를 만난 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 릭은 개가 어딜 간 것인지 궁금했지만 찾을 방법은 없었다. 그는 개의 이름도 모르고 있었다.

 

릭이 개를 다시 만난 것은 덫에 걸린 토끼 주검 때문이었다. 다른 덫에 걸린 토끼는 상처만 조금 있을 뿐이지 먹을 수 있을 정도로 깨끗했지만, 교도소에서 가까운 곳에 설치해둔 덫에는 이미 누군가, 또는 무엇인가 뜯어먹고 남은 조각만 있었다. 릭은 남아있는 살점과 내장을 멀리 던진 뒤 덫을 다시 설치해두고 다른 덫을 확인하려던 찰나 개를 발견했다. 개는 덫에서 멀리 떨어지지 않은 곳에 누워있었다. 릭은 그 개가 누워있는 것을 처음 봤다. 그는 개에게 다가갔다. 개는 여전히 짖지 않았고 지저분했다. 새로운 점이 있다면 깡마른 몸에서는 썩는 냄새가 났다는 것이다. 릭은 마침내 개를 아주 가까이에서 볼 수 있었다. 개는 고개를 비스듬히 들어 릭을 보았다. 개의 왼쪽 눈은 메말라 보였고 오른쪽 눈에는 염증이 하얗게 끼어있었다. 아마 오른쪽 눈은 쓸 수 없을 것이다.

 

개는 언제나 그러했듯 입을 다문 채로 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 릭은 덫에 걸린 토끼의 흔적과 개의 상처를 번갈아 보았다. 개의 뒷다리는 무언가에 뜯긴 듯 너덜너덜했으며 구더기 몇 마리가 살을 파먹고 있었다. 뼈의 윤곽이 고스란히 보이는 마른 몸은 아주 조금씩 움직이며 개가 살아있음을 증명했다. 릭은 개를 데려갈까 고민했다. 하지만 그는 개가 복부에 깊은 상처를 입었으며 다리는 이미 썩어들어가고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 릭은 사냥용 칼을 꺼냈다. 개는 여전히 릭을 바라보고 있었다.

 

데릴을 만난 것은 우연이었다. 데릴은 해체한 사슴 고기를 들고 돌아오고 있었다. 사냥이 성공적이었는지 그는 죽은 개를 발견하기 전까지도 웃고 있었다. 릭은 개의 피가 묻은 사냥용 칼을 감추지 않았다. 개까지 죽일 건 없잖아. 데릴이 말했다.

날 계속해서 보고 있었어.

데릴은 목을 길게 빼고 죽은 개를 살폈다. 워커는 아니었군. 그가 말했다. 그는 턱으로 아직 남아있는 토끼의 살과 내장을 가리켰다. 덫에 걸린 것도 아니었어. 오히려 저걸 먹고 버텼겠지.

뭐였을 것 같아? 릭은 가방에서 검은 목줄을 꺼내 개의 옆에 내려놓았다.

다른 동물. 아마도 개.

릭은 고개를 끄덕였다. 데릴은 고기 몇 덩이를 릭에게 건넸다. 릭은 그것을 받아들고 데릴과 함께 돌아갔다.


End file.
